


CHILD OF THE SUN

by AngeloVargas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluff, M/M, female to male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: “Kanou, you can’t do this! This is an act of treason!” The Emperor’s Elder cried out as he tried to reason out to the angered Knight.“Treason you say? Who betrayed me in the first place? Who gave the order to destroy my Village?” Nakano said mockingly.“You betrayed the Emperor First by Killing the Queen and Stealing his Daughter!” Lord Tarleton called out.Nakano just grinned at him knowingly, but said“Killed the Queen? You know that there is a Possibility that she’s still alive.” He lied and reveled at the nervous look of one of the three Real Traitors .“Kanou, we can talk this out, Please!” Lord Iwa pleaded.“Sorry... no can do...” was all Nakano said  sternly.Sensing the danger he turned his body shielding the princess as an arrow struck the unguarded knight sending him plummeting to the edge of the cliff, the last thing he saw is the look of fear and sadness on his Fellow Knight Iwa and let himself fall to the realm of Humans where the Spirits like them can’t follow without breaking the Law.





	1. DOWNFALL

**Author's Note:**

> Song is From Amaya - Hear Our Prayer [Tsubasa Chronicle OST / original ENG lyrics]

Shoyo was born amidst a thunderstorm in early march. The room was filled with flickering shadows and the light of dying embers in the fireplace. Only an old midwife was there. She had witnessed the birth of many children. It seemed fitting that she should be there on this day as well. She was the only one to know of this secret, the secret of all Hikage. The one secret that nobody but them knew of.

  
And so she was the only one to hear the screams of Hikage Shouya as she pressed one last time, as her daughter was freed of her body and came to rest between her blood-smeared thighs. Luckily no one is around but her and the Emperor to witness the birth of Hikage Tokio’s Daughter, every Generation of the Hikage-bloodline there are certain time that a Child is born bearing the ability that is rare for any people to have, the ability to make allies or friends of everyone he or she meets. For this was the secret of the Hikage-line. As it always had been.

  
“Here you go My Lord... it’s a Girl...” The Midwife called out as she cleans the Newborn Child and hand it over to the Man.

  
The said man holds the Baby gently, but he was worried of his wife as she looks so pale and ashen in complexion, he loves her. He saw her motioned for her baby as she wants to hold her child, he settled the babe in her gentle arms...

  
“My Baby... My Daughter... Shoyo... My Little Family.” She cooed lovingly though weakly.

  
The Emperor turned to the Teenage Knight by the Shadow and said

  
“Your new Task is to Protect the Queen and my Daughter, do you understand?”

  
“Yes...” was all the answer he received.

  
**[FAST FORWARD]**

 **  
** Nakano ran to the Queen’s Chamber to see if the Queen was alright, he took the Prince to safety before the Queen… there had been an assassination attempt and rebellion against the Mother Queen from the Noble Families, many of his Fellow Knights’ Loyalty were torn as they go against each other, Nakano recognized the Men who Started all this Madness… Baron Banastre Tarleton along with Baron Robert Neville and Baron Niles Mason, they want Control over the People, they want to be the Lords of the Empire, but they can’t That if the Queen and her Heir are alive…

  
Nakano however remained Loyal to the Queen as she was the one who took him in after he tried to rob her, but she was Merciful and asked him to be her Secret Knight… He work for her in Secret and none among her Court Knows of his Existence, all they knew is that he’s only a lowly servant of the Queen. But how wrong they were, he is more than just a Servant but he is a Knight himself guising as a Lowly Servant. Only to Her He Bow and no one else, not even to her children.

  
As Nakano got to the corner, he found the Queen’s chamber… he hurried and slammed the door open and there he felt his heart sank, there on the floor bleeding is the Mother Queen.

  
“My Queen!” Nakano cried out as he ran to her side and kneeled down to see how grave her wounds were.

  
But to his Horror, she was being shot not once but twice and she had been lying on the cold floor for God knows how long, he promised her to get her Youngest Child to safety and he did just that, but not without promising to come back for her. Once he managed to secure the Princess to one of their Hidden Mansion along with some Loyal Servants to keep them safe, Nakano hurried back to the Castle for the Mother Queen, but he’s too late… she’s here bleeding to death, even if he tried to get her to the Hidden Cove, she won’t make it… But he have to try…

  
“My Lady!” Nakano called out shaking her lightly.

  
The Mother Queen coughed and opened her eyes weakly

  
“You came… I’m so glad…” She said softly smiling.

  
“I’ll get you out of here, just hang on…” Nakano said as he supported the queen as much as his little body could towards the secret door… he’s only 16 Damn it and he’s the Mother Queen’s Little Knight at such a Young age! But then again, he can’t remember since when did he became a kid as he forced himself to grow up fast since he’s the First Born among his Sibling and he’s the only one Strong enough to do small works therefore he have to forget being a kid for the sake of his Cousin, so he can’t complain and be bothered by age and being a 16 Years Old Kid right now because he had priorities to do, such as to get the Mother Queen out of the Castle!

  
The Secret door leads to the Secret Passage through the River, Nakano managed to snag most of her Belongings especially the Most Important Ones and some Scrolls that those three Nobles After especially the Testament for the Whole Castle and anything… stripping her room and office bare of anything important, from small trinkets to the very important things, he haven’t forgotten the Vault filled with Gold, Silver, Jewels, and all things that can make men Rich through their lifetime, the assailant that shot the Queen must’ve left in a hurry because of his fast approach and failed to get anything. Nakano managed to secure everything, but what the Mother Queen Treasured the Most are the Small Sphere that looks like the Earth itself and that small Crystal Vial filled with something if he look closely there was a very small bright sphere inside, he doesn’t know what it is but he took it with him just in case.

  
Once he got the boat out of the Castle, he swore he heard a shout of Frustration somewhere in the Queen’s Chamber, the Shout was akin to

  
_“What!? Where is the Mother Queen!? And all her belongings are gone! The Vault is empty, Her Office, the Crown! The Testament and all the important Scrolls all of it are Gone!”_

 _  
_ Whoever it was he’s not getting his hands on the Important Scrolls, the Testament for the Castle and everything that the Mother Queen Owns, they may have the Castle but not what the Mother Queen Owns. Nakano managed to get out safely without being seen, he went to the Cabin where he placed the Queen.

  
He was standing beside the Mother Queen, she looks already frail and slowly dying.

  
“Kanou, come closer.” She called out.

  
The said boy walked closer to his beloved queen and looked at her with kind and gentle Bright Green eyes.

  
“My Queen?”

  
The Queen took his hand to hers as gentle as she could. She smiled to him motherly.

  
“Please, I never asked anything from you before but now please grant this weak queen heart’s desire as well as a mother’s wish.” She began.

  
“Do tell me what you desire, My Queen and I shall grant it as far as my power would allow me to go.” Nakano answered ready to listen to the Mother Queen.

  
Queen Shouya closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely from her eyes as she transfer the very last bits of her power to him, no one knows about her ability but him, Nakano is the only Guardian she trusted the most, he had never failed of what she asked of him.

  
“Please, Please Protect my daughter, please no matter what will happen, no matter how you do it Please protect her with all of your strength, please, My Dear Kanou.” She begged softly.

  
Nakano tightened his hold to the Gentle Queen’s hand.

  
“Yes My Queen, I’ll do anything in my power to protect you Daughter, I’ll protect her with my life, I vow on my Honour as Your Knight, Queen Shouya.” Nakano vowed deeply.

  
“The Vial and the Earth Sphere… Do you have them?” Queen Shouya asked quietly as she was drifting away from the world of the living.

  
“Yes, My Queen… I have them all here, even all your Belongings, The Scrolls and the Testaments.” Nakano answered. “Why? What are those two for, what are they?”

  
“When Time Comes Give them to my Daughter... Those… two little things… they… are… Hope…” The Queen answered as she breathed her Last Breath.

  
This was the last time Nakano would see her, he will fulfil his promise to her…in his own way, even if he have to be enemies with her relatives, or the Emperor himself. Nakano stood up, he is going to bring her to the Hidden Cove… to her attendants.

  
Once he did, he left quickly not wanting to intrude the attendants on their Mourning. He have more important things to do, he could grieve later. Nakano hid all of the Mother Queen’s Belongings to a Secret Cave that Only he could find and enchanted the place so he would know if there was an intruder trespassing, he put several Gargoyles to Guard the Place inside the Treasure Vault to protect the Crown and the Treasures and outside to defend the entrance of the Vault. He’ll made sure everything is in place, traps and guardians, he’ll never make it easy for everyone to get to the Mother Queen’s Treasure.

  
Once everything is done and over with, he have to go back to his Cousin is Sector 7 and look after them… he have to provide for his remaining family. Keiji might be worried because he had been gone for quite a long time than he should have.

**  
[BUT FATE IS CRUEL]**

**  
** Nakano looked in horror as his Village is burning, he knew who’s behind all this, he repositioned the Sling on his shoulder as he held the little Princess Close. He had fled the Kingdom two weeks ago, the Emperor is alive and in search for his Missing Wife and Daughter, the Queen’s Loyal Elder had informed him that he was Wrongly Accused of Rebelling to the Emperor and that the Emperor had ordered to search for the Rebel Knight and retrieve his Daughter.

  
Nakano had seen his Cousin’s light dies and breathe his last breath, he’s very angry and disappointed to the Emperor and in retaliation, the Emperor will never be reunited with his Beloved Daughter, knowing the Emperor can’t have another Child unless it comes from Queen Shouya, too bad his carelessness had caused him his Queen and by destroying his Village it costs the Emperor his Daughter.

  
He made a Promise to his Queen, he will protect her daughter no matter what, even if he had to flee in the Human Realm, Mortality is what every single one is afraid of. Humans are the Lowest Being in existence according to their History. They are wrong, Humans are not the Lowest Creation there is, the Humans are proved to be resilient beings, they strive to survive, they grow. To the Spirit Realm, Humans are nothing but Abominations, but to him and the Queen, they are Beings equal to them the Spirits, it’s just that... their lives are short.

  
**< >HIKAGE CASTLE<>**

 **  
** A Knight came rushing in to the throne room.

  
“My Lord! The Rebel Knight Nakano has been found!” The Messenger cried out.

  
“Where!? Answer me! Where is that Traitor!” The Emperor cried out in rage.

  
“The Traitor is heading to the Rift, Sir...” The Messenger answered lowering his head.

  
There were whispers of terror and despair. Everyone knows what lies beyond the Rift, The Human Realm...

  
“Lord Iwa!” The Emperor cried out.

  
The said Lord does not need to be told twice, so he set forth to Speak with the Fallen Knight. Maybe, just maybe he could still Reason out to the once Honourable Knight.

  
**< >BACK TO NAKANO<>**

 **  
** He managed to outrun the Soldiers that had been following him, he knew all too well how cowardly they are when it comes on setting foot on this Place, he used it on his advantage.

  
“Aah! Ah!” Princess Shoyo cooed reaching out for her Guardian.

  
Nakano made sure no one is around, once everything is clear he faced his Princess and cooed back, The Little Princess is so Pure and this Corrupted World doesn’t deserved her. They don’t deserved the Daughter of the Sun. It hurts a lot when the Queen Died before him and it hurts even more to see Keiji suffer before he died and leaving him all alone, the only remaining person by his side is the Little Princess, and with her in grave danger he can’t stay in this place where Shoyo will definitely die.

  
“Aoh~! Ah~!” Little Shoyo cooed touching her Guardian’s tears stained face.

  
Snapping out from his reverie, Nakano just smiled at his little Princess.

  
“Don’t worry my little Princess, I won’t let anything happen to you. I will be Your Shield and Your Sword.”

  
“Ah~!” The Little Princess giggled.

  
And the little Princess yawned sleepily, Nakano couldn’t help but chuckle. They’re safe for now so it’s alright, He began humming a song to make the little princess sleep.

 

  
**[Link to Music:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tkaLqGFmEQ>]**

  
**“** My poor Princess what are you looking for?  
Where is your light? Do you know where’s your home?  
With no help, all alone,  
Trying to keep holding on.

  
A forgotten place with no hope and no choice.  
This cruel silence will defeat any voice.  
Painful Tears, Broken Heart,  
That’s not all, that is just a part.

  
But you, an innocent child of fate,  
Rejected past and opened the gate.  
This Power of yours, the Gift and the Curse,  
It will bring you into dark new worlds.

  
Will the sun ever shine again? Will I ever say that I Love You?  
How should I find the courage to ask God?  
Will the Fortune send us something new?  
Trust me Princess. Forget everything,  
You will find your knight, You will find your King.

  
Endless way runs again,  
Sincere prayer was dissolved by the rain.

Magic of the Ice,  
Fire and Demise,  
Faithful Honest Dreams,  
Lost Forgotten Wings,  
It Begins. **”**

  
Once Nakano was done the little princess is already asleep in his arms, He loved her with all his heart.

  
“Sleep well... My Princess...” He whispered.

  
He didn’t slept that night, he knew he had to keep going. Knowing the Emperor, he’s going to send someone on equal footing to him, and with the Princess in his arms he couldn’t fight them without endangering her.

  
“We’ll get there soon, just a little longer.” He whispered.

  
**< >BACK AT THE CASTLE<>**

 **  
** “This is bad, if we let them escape. The Queen’s Dog will definitely return!” Lord Mason hissed.

  
“Don’t worry, I already sent an assassin along with the Search Party.” Lord Niles stated as he sip on his wine.

  
“We can’t kill the Dog just yet, we still need to know where the Queen’s treasure is.” Lord Mason snapped. “Only that Knight can tell where that Queen hid the Treasures.”

  
“I didn’t specifically told the Assassin to kill the Knight, I ordered him to Kill the Princess and bring the Knight alive.” Lord Niles stated looking out the window. “Once we got our hands to the Queen’s Sacred Treasure, this World will be ours.”

  
Little did they know a spy was listening to the conversation.

  
**< >EMPEROR’S ROOM<>**

 **  
** The Emperor had deeply regretted leaving that day when his Queen needed him the Most, Why did Nakano Betrayed him? Where did he go wrong on raising the Boy?

  
“My Lord...” The Spy called out by the Shadow.

  
“Essai, report.” Emperor Tokio stated sternly.

  
“My Lord, My Haunch is correct... Kanou is Innocent, He didn’t betrayed you.” Essai stated lowering his head.

  
The Emperor turned to his trusted Spy and asked

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Kanou had never betrayed you, it was those Three Lords are. And they are planning on Murdering the Princess and Capture Kanou to make him Confess to where Her Late Queen’s Sacred Treasures.” Essai answered raising his head to look at his Emperor.

  
Tokio is Livid, He had been Played! Those three had lied to him! and now he made a Grave Mistake on Destroying Nakano’s Village. They want to play Games... Alright... He’ll play.

  
“Don’t let anyone know of this just yet, Send a messenger to bring Kanou and my Daughter alive.” Emperor Tokio stated.

  
“Yes, My Lord.” Essai responded and disappeared in the Shadows.

  
He knew what he had done is unforgivable and Nakano would never forgive him for destroying his home. But he had to apologize even if the Young Man won’t forgive him.

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

 **  
** Nakano dodged another arrow as it whizzed past him, they almost got him surrounded. Luckily the ground gave in and sent him to a new area, giving him a head start. The Little Princess had been crying nonstop in distress, he tried to calm her down which succeeded. He had to hurry, if they caught him he’ll be dead and the Princess will be left defenceless. He ignored the cries and calls for him to stop, he had to get to the Rift and flee. He cried out when an arrow struck him on his thigh, but he didn’t stop running.

  
The Little Princess starts wailing again as if sensing her Guardian’s pain.

  
“Kanou! Please stop!” Lord Iwa cried out.

  
No! He’ll never listen to his Mentor, not this time. His Promise to the Queen weighs more than his loyalty to his Mentor, Just a little farther and he’ll reach the cliff.

  
“We’re almost there Princess... Just a little farther.” He tries to catch his breath.

  
He almost cried in pain as another arrow lodged on his left Shoulder. He could hear Lord Iwa yells at the Archers to stop shooting. Nakano prayed he’d get to the Cliff fast, ignoring his pain he poured all his strength on his legs and dashed towards the cliff. The Cliff is so close

  
“Almost there...” He cried as his legs almost gave in.

  
He’s close, so close as he limps towards the cliff. He can’t give up now, he trudged towards the edge, but he paused when he hears his Mentor calling out for him to stop. Soon they stopped a few feet away, among his Chasers is the Emperor’s Elder.

  
“Kanou, you can’t do this! This is an act of treason!” The Emperor’s Elder cried out as he tried to reason out to the angered Knight.

  
“Treason you say? Who betrayed me in the first place? Who gave the order to destroy my Village?” Nakano said mockingly.

  
“You betrayed the Emperor First by Killing the Queen and Stealing his Daughter!” Lord Tarleton called out.

  
Nakano just grinned at him knowingly, but said

  
“Killed the Queen? You know that there is a Possibility that she’s still alive.” He lied and reveled at the nervous look of one of the three **_Real_** Traitors .

  
“Kanou, we can talk this out, Please!” Lord Iwa pleaded.

  
“Sorry... no can do...” was all Nakano said  sternly.

  
Sensing the danger he turned his body shielding the princess as an arrow struck the unguarded knight sending him plummeting to the edge of the cliff, the last thing he saw is the look of fear and sadness on his Fellow Knight Iwa and let himself fall to the realm of Humans where the Spirits like them can’t follow without breaking the Law.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. NEW LIFE

He doesn’t know how long it has been since he fell from the Spirit Realm, it’s a long fall down to the Human Realm and he knows this. He may have failed to Protect his Queen, but He will not Fail to Protect his Princess, he already lost everything, His Queen, His Family, His Cousin and his Home. But right now, What He’s worried the most is that the Princess won’t Survive the fall, there’s only one way to save the Princess. He couldn’t Protect her right now, as he is losing his Strength and his consciousness. Then a Voice echoed in the Silence

  
**_“_** ** _Heavenly Father, You know my deep desire for a child. A little one to love and to hold, to care for, to cherish._** ** _”_**

  
Nakano Opened his eyes and a vision of a Woman with dark hair praying in the Altar

  
“ ** _Grant that my body may conceive and give birth to a beautiful, healthy baby in Your holy image. Guide me in all my choices so that this conception, my pregnancy and my baby's birth are in line with Your will. Heavenly Father and Holy Mother, hear this prayer of my heart, mind and spirit._** ”

  
Nakano closed his eyes, the Only Choice he have to save his Princess is through Rebirth as a Mortal, he looked down to his sleeping Princess and said

  
“May you forgive me my Dear Princess for this is the only thing I could do to save you, We will Part from each other Today. But Someday we will be reunited once again, may you live a happy life my Dear Princess.”

  
And he lets go of his Precious Princess, much to his surprise the Princess had opened her eyes and looked at him, all he could do is smile

  
“May you have a Safe Journey...” He said and pushed her towards the right path to her Future Mother. “Shoyo...”

  
The Little Princess tried to reach out for her Guardian but to no avail... she cried and cried as if saying

  
_‘Please... don’t go! Don’t leave me!’_

  
**< >PRESENT TIME<>**

 **  
** “Don’t go!” a Boy with Orange Hair cried out as he reached out in thin air as if trying to grab someone who isn’t even there.

  
Tears streaming down his face, he had been dreaming of someone, the same person he always dreamt about for the past 11 Years, he had began dreaming about that Person since he was 5, who was that Person? Why was he in so much pain? Why was he Crying and Bleeding so much?

  
“Just who are you?” The Orange Haired boy whispered.

  
He climbed out of his bed for the day...

  
“Shoyo! Kanou-kun is here! Hurry up!” Lady Shouko called out down stairs.

  
Just at the mention of the other boy, Shoyo felt happy. Nakano had been his Childhood friend since he’s 4 years old, Kanou-kun had been 6 back then. Today is his First Day in HQ University, Kanou is a Third Year Paladin in Training and he’s already carrying that Giant Sword like it was nothing. He’s Planning on becoming the Best Hero there is! Just like Little Giant.

  
“Shoyo!” A Familiar voice called out by the gate.

  
After Several Minutes of Packing things Shoyo bounded out the House dragging his luggage. Nakano is living in the House just across from the Hinata Household.

  
“Kanou-chan!” He called out.

  
A Tall Boy standing by the gate smiled at him, the guy is none other than Nakano himself, he had dark, spiked-up hair and slightly thicker than average eyebrows, his eyes are bright green.

  
“Yo~!” The Other Male called out from his Astral Bike PW5-Burnt Yellow. (A/N: If you’re Playing Cabal Online you should know this.)

  
HQ University is just beyond the Mountain and Kanou had a Bike for them to go there, though they’ll be staying in a Dormitory. Shoyo hopped on the back seat and held on to his older friend.

  
“So ya ready for your First Day? Hero?” Nakano teased.

  
“Hell yeah! I’m going to be the best Hero just like Little Giant!” Shoyo crowed.

  
“I’m sure you will... hold on tight we’re going.” Nakano chirped happily.

  
While on their way Shoyo could still remember that day he first met Nakano, it was During the Family Camping. He met the older boy in a cave when he thought he was lost, it turns out that Kanou was his neighbour, he never see the older boy out of their house so it was a surprise when he saw the Older Boy walking out of the Big House right across theirs, ever since they’ve met Shoyo became close friends with the other. At School, Shoyo is always bullied because of his short stature and it had been Kanou-kun who defended him.

  
“We’re almost there Sho-chan~!” Nakano called out.

  
Shoyo’s excited, he hoped he’s going to get new Friends in his New School since the last one he got bullied a lot.

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

 **  
** Shoyo stared at the Huge Gate before him, it’s made of Metal and the Design is not Helping at all, the design was that a Crow in Midflight along with the Owl, while an Eagle soaring above an Iron Wall, The Cat Emblem was sitting near the Crow, and the Thorny Vines tangles into a Circle around the Five Emblems.

  
“Brother of yours?” One of the Guards chuckled.

  
“No... He’s a Childhood friend of mine, well... he’s good enough to be my Brother.” Nakano answered.

  
One of the Guards opened the gate and allowed the Duo in.

  
“You’re pretty Well-known here.” Shoyo said curiously.

  
“Nah, not really... I’ve been here for quite awhile now.” Nakano answered.

  
As Nakano drives through the Gate Shoyo took everything in, the Place is very Huge, the Cherry Blossom Trees are Perfectly aligned in the Pathway, he could see other students in their Uniforms, though there are different types of Uniforms.

  
“So... Which Dorm are you going to go?” Nakano asked without looking back.

  
“Karasuno Of Course!” Shoyo chirped happily.

  
“The Fallen House, Huh?” The older Male stated with a small laugh. “They’ll might need someone like you in our midst.”

  
“You’re in Karasuno too?” Shoyo asked in surprise.

  
“Mhm, The Other Houses are vying for my attention but I chose Karasuno in the end, they seem to be a Good Bunch You’ll love them.” Nakano stated as he turns to a corner.

  
Once they arrived at the right Building, Shoyo looked at the Place. It’s well kept and all, though unlike the other Buildings, the Karasuno Dorm is quite Normal, nothing too extravagant and all, the place is very much peaceful and all, there are lots of woods.

  
“Wait here alright? It will take awhile to register you, but I’ll come back.” Nakano stated softly and pointed at the Shade under the Cherry Blossom Tree. “You can sit there while you wait, it’s a strict rule in this Dorm, you can’t go in unless you have a Senior with you.”

  
Shoyo did what he was told, he trusted his childhood friend. Nakano had been very nice to him since they’re young. So while waiting he put on his headphone and turned on his MP3 and chose his Music ‘Believe in the Spirit by Kokia’, he listened for a while until he’s in tuned with the song

  
“Shinjitsu to itsuwari ga shinjiru koto wo yurugasu  
Watashi wa ima tamesarete iru  
  
Kanjite anata no naka sonawatteru chikara  
Mirai wo michibiku MANA no shinpi  
  
Tashika ni koko ni iru koto sono wake ga chanto aru koto  
Shinjita toki kara kawaridasu no  
  
Kanjite anata no naka sonawatteru chikara  
Mirai wo michibiku no wa anata jishin  
  
Watashi wa doko he iku no hikari to kage no naka wo  
Samayoi nagara mitsuketa basho  
Kanjite anata no naka sonawatteru chikara  
Mirai wo michibiku no wa anata jishin”

  
Little did he know that people were watching him from the Distance. At the east side

  
“Looks like Karasuno had another Beauty with them hm?” A Teen with Bad Bed head chimed.

  
“I heard rumours several minutes ago that Kanou-san brought someone with him. A Kid with Orange Hair that must be him.” A Kid with Pudding hair stated looking up from his game.

  
At the west side of the forest, a Chocolate Brown Haired male Pouted.

  
“Aww! Why is your Brother always finding good ones!”

  
“I was about to recruit Kageyama when you just blew it and chased him away, now he’s not even going to try and set foot on our place. And that Kanou had found him before us.” Hajime growled.

  
“He already attracted 4 First Years to Karasuno.” A Messy haired senior called out.

  
North west side of the Forest...

  
“Hey, Hey, Hey~! That’s Four Times in a row now and I can see potential in this one too!” An Owl Haired Senior chimed out.

  
“It’s a Shame that Our Headmaster denied Tsukishima-kun, he had so much Potential.” A Pretty Second Year added. “Looks like Karasuno is going to rise from the Ashes once more.”

  
**< >LATER ON THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** The Karasuno Family had met their new additions and were glad to find that all four had Potentials, At first the four doesn’t get along... well at least Yamaguchi is trying to pacify the other three, Nakano was just lazing in the couch listening to his MP3.

  
“Kanou! Say something before they’ll break out fighting!” Suga cried out.

  
The said male groaned and sat up

  
“Oy! You three you better stop it or else Daichi-san will get mad, Shoyo please stop.” He called out.

  
The Orange haired Sunshine pouted and flopped on the Couch right at Nakano’s stomach, the latter let out a groan at the pressure

  
“Did you just gained weight, Sho~?” Nakano asked.

  
“I did not!” Shoyo argued. “What are we waiting here for?”

  
Nakano opened his right eye and answered.

  
“Since it’s your First time here, well. Our Headmaster is going to let us have day off before going to another Mission and since I recruited you Four, you lots are my Responsibility and since this is your First Day, you’ll be off to rest to settle in your new place, there is nothing to rush. Basically, you guys can do whatever you want. You can go out in the yard for fresh air or something.”

  
“So I can hang out with Kageyama-kun?” Shoyo asked perking up.

  
“Why would I hang out with you?” Tobio called out at the Corner.

  
“Aww... does the King refuse to mingle with us commoners?” The Blond called out.

  
Nakano sighed and called out from his Position

  
“Tobio, please stop being mean, you’ll never get friend if you continue to do so. You want to Show Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi that you can change, yes? And Kei, please stop being the Persona of the Salt and get along with your fellow First Years.”

  
The Duo just Harrumphed and look away from each other.

  
“Well... I’ll go outside.” Shoyo chirped as he skipped out the door dragging Yamaguchi along with him.

  
Soon enough Tobio and Kei followed the other two while glaring at each other. Once the four are gone

  
“Kanou-kun, are you sure it’s alright for those four to go on their own? What if the other Houses would try and take them.” Tanaka asked warily.

  
“I’d like to see them try... What Belongs to Karasuno, Belongs to Karasuno. And if the other Houses attempts to steal what is ours, then there will be an all out fight.” Nakano answered coldly.

  
“Kanou-san...” Suga whispered.

  
“I don’t take it lightly when others will come and try and take those young ones that is under my responsibility.” Nakano stated sternly. “And besides, I made a Promise to their Mothers that I will look after their Precious Sons.”

  
“You’re as fierce as a Mother Dragon, Kanou-chan.” Suga chimed happily.

  
“So... What now?” Noya asked.

  
“Let them settle in their new environment.” Daichi answered. “But we have to make sure none of the other Houses try and steal one of our own.”

  
**< >BACK TO SHOYO<>**

 **  
** The Four Karasuno First Years hang out at the grassy field near the Lake, it’s high noon.

  
“Shoyo, was that you who was singing back there?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“Uh-huh! Kanou-chan may not look like it but he got a good voice and he taught me well too!” Shoyo chirped happily as he soaked his feet on the Lake’s shore.

  
“Eh? He does?” Tadashi blinked he thought Nakano was a more rock or Metal type of singing.

  
“Eyup! He’s just shy to show it. It lessens his Manliness.” Shoyo laughed as he splashes at Tadashi.

  
“If he’s a real man to begin with.” Kei called out.

  
**< >BACK INSIDE THE CROW’S NEST<>**

 **  
** “Achooo!” Nakano sneezed.

  
“Bless You...” Asahi squeaked.

  
**< >BACK AT THE QUARTET<>**

 **  
** Shoyo was laughing so hard when Kei is doubting Nakano’s Manliness.

  
“Good one, though if he’s hear you saying that in his face, you are so dead.” Shoyo cackled.

  
Kei grunted blushing...

  
“Hey Shoyo, can you sample us with a song?” Tadashi called out.

  
“Eh? Yeah sure! Why not...” Shoyo answered agreeing in a heartbeat.

  
Tadashi, Kei and Tobio looked at Shoyo earnestly, ready to listen. The Ginger took a deap breath In and Out to prepare himself, Once He does

  
“I am the dawn  
Life is dead when light is gone.  
 So we must light the way  
For loving day  
And life's sake

  
For solar reign  
Our empire shall never fall  
They say that we are weak  
But that is false.  
To glory. . .”

  
The trio could only stare, they couldn’t sing that high pitch. They’re guys for God’s Sake! But Shoyo did it.

  
“Well... how was it...” The Ginger asked smiling from ear to ear.

  
He was only meet with silence...

  
“Is it really that bad?” Shoyo asked blinking.

  
“Fuck no! It’s good!” Tobio protested. “How did you manage to sing that high, Dumbass?”

  
“I’ve been Practicing since I was little.” Shoyo Pouted. “And I’m not a Dumbass!”

  
Tobio was about to throw another remark, when

  
“Well, Well... so this is where that Voice came from~!” a rather annoying voice called out.

  
The Four turned to the owner of that voice, there stood a Lanky Fellow with Red hair and another with Olive Green Hair staring at Shoyo. The latter felt insecure and hid behind Kei.

  
“Shiratorizawa... what are you two doing here? This is Karasuno territory.” Tobio said icily.

  
“Maa, Maa~! No need to be aggressive Tobio-chan, we just came here to see who was that wonderful voice belongs to, and it turns out that it belongs to one of the Baby Crows.” The Redhead chimed not bothered by Tobio’s aggressive behaviour.

  
The Redhead turned to Shoyo and added

  
“Chibi-chan, you know it’s not too late to transfer Houses. Maybe you should move in with us!”

  
Shoyo just hid further behind Kei, Kei was about to shoot scathing remarks at the Redheaded intruder, another one came

  
“Nope~! Chibi-chan is coming with us~!” A voice called out in a sing a song manner.

  
Tobio cringed, he really doesn’t want this person to be here.

  
“We saw him first~! So Chibi-chan is coming with us~!” Another annoying voice called out.

  
This Time Kei is the one cringing.

  
“Kuroo, this is a Bad idea... do you really want to fight Karasuno’s Iwaizumi-san over Custody of the boy?” a Boy with Pudding hair called out in protest.

  
“Hey! Hey! What’s going on here? Are you guys going to Challenge Karasuno’s Iwaizumi again?” A rather loud voice boomed.

  
“This is going to be a Massacre, all of you... leave the Karasuno First Years alone.” A Rather calm voice called out.

  
There were protests here and there...

  
Until...

  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?”

  
A rather Furious voice called out, everyone froze on their arguments.

  
“Kanou-chan! Kanou-chan!” Shoyo cried out running towards the owner of the voice.

  
A Very Familiar Figure of Iwaizumi Nakano came out of the edge of the Forestry and meet the Ginger.

  
“Kanou-chan! Why are they telling me to Move in their Houses?” Shoyo asked rather innocently while pointing at the intruders.

  
Tobio, Tadashi and Kei doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry because the Ginger just dug the intruders’ grave deeper than they already did. The said male looked from Shoyo, to the intruders, the three Baby Crows swore they saw a Murderous Glint on the other Iwaizumi’s eyes.

  
“Is that so... who said it First, Sho-chan~?” Nakano asked rather calmly.

  
“That one with the red hair... I think Tobio said something about Shiratorizawa?” Shoyo said pointing at the First Intruder.

  
Intruder Number 1 is thrown in the Grave First.

  
“Tendou Satori, I remember you... I kicked your ass one too many times by now and still you don’t know when to quit messing around with me, Hm?” Nakano said calmly as murderous smile etched on the other Iwaizumi’s face.

  
“And the guy with Chocolate Brown Hair came in and said the same thing!” Shoyo added.

  
Intruder Number 2 is tossed in after Intruder Number 1 is thrown in the grave

  
“Ah~! The Diva of Aoba Johsai, how I **_wish_** to really bury you alive...” Nakano said as his face darkens.

  
“Are you still sore about our Junior High days?” Oikawa called out.

  
“Now I wanted to kill you...” Nakano said as his hand is inching towards his Forcium Great Sword (A/N: Another Cabal Weapon.).

  
“Kanou! No Stahp!” Hajime cried out in Panic. “Shittykawa, stop talking!”

  
“Kanou-chan! Chicken Head said it too!” Shoyo called out.

  
Intruder number 3 is in... By now, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi are dragging the Ginger away to keep him from talking.

  
“Ahh~! Kuroo Tetsurou, the Guy who Pranked me during the Entrance Ceremony.” Nakano by now is emitting murderous aura, his Shield and Great Sword in hand.

  
“Umm... Can we talk about this?” The said Senior squeaked.

  
**< >CROW’S NEST<>**

 **  
** Daichi looked up from his reports and frowned

  
“Suga, do you hear that?” He asked.

  
The Ashen Haired Crow Mom just smiled and said

  
“No... I didn’t hear a thing.” Then he served Daichi some Teas and Cookies. “How about you rest, you’ve been working since this morning.”

  
Daichi could have sworn he could hear Nakano screaming akin to ‘Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!’ and other nixed voices screaming ‘Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!’, ‘Kanou-chan! Please Don’t!’, ‘Kanou-chan! Yes!’, ‘Haaaalllppp!’

  
Daichi ignored the screaming outside, he could see Coach Ukai is itching to stop the hubbub outside, soon the Four Baby Crows came inside, The three kept staring at the Shortest Baby Crow.

  
“Shoyo, what did you do?” Takeda asked like a sweet admonishing Granny.

  
Shoyo looked down and wring his wrist and looked back at the Teacher with those Big Doe eyes that could melt any hearts...

  
“Ummm... I might have sent those people in early grave?” He answered unsurely.

  
_‘Is that an Answer or a Question...’_ Everyone thought.

  
Later that day, Karasuno’s Iwaizumi came back from his scuffle victoriously and he’s holding Pouches filled with Money, Gold, Silver and Gems, Akaashi, Yaku, Semi, and Hajime, bribed him to stop and not to kill their Captains.

  
“Bribed you again?” Keishin asked raising a brow.

  
Nakano tossed the Sack to Suga who happily took them despite the weight, mostly it’s Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka are the ones bringing home a sack of Money, Gold and Silver, but Nakano is the one Bringing the Most Heaviest Sack of Money, Gold, Silver and Gems. In all Houses, Karasuno’s the Richest (No one knows about the Vault of Treasures.), Like a Crow, Nakano liked Shiny things but keeping the urge to a minimum.

  
Suga will reward him with Highest Upgrade Cores for his Blade...

  
“Ne! Ne! Suga-san when are we going to get Missions?” Shoyo asked.

  
“When you kids are 2nd Years...” Takeda Sensei called out from the Kitchen.

  
“Aaaawwww!” Shoyo whined.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** Suga and Takeda came checking in on their little Baby Crows, they almost panicked when they couldn’t find three of the Baby Crows. They went to check on their Resident Berserker’s room and sighed in relief when they found the missing Crow Chicks all huddled in that Plushy Futon on the floor.

  
“He almost look like a momma crow with those Four under his Blankets.” Suga giggles softly.

  
Ittetsu chuckled when a certain Berserker snored lightly, not caring with all the weights around him.

  
“Well, they had a long day. Let’s leave them to rest.” Ittetsu whispered and closed the door lightly.

  
**< >KEISHIN’S ROOM<>**

 **  
** “How’re the kids?” Keishin asked looking up from his book.

  
“They’re fine, you don’t need to worry about them when a Certain Berserker is around.” Ittetsu chuckled when Keishin gave him a weird look.

  
“You guys had been referring Kanou as Berserker a lot these days.” Keishin said in amusement.

  
“Remember when he found our First Baby Crow?” Ittetsu queried.

  
“Yeah, he’s acting like a Momma Chicken when he found Tobio soaked in the rain after being chased out by Oikawa.” Keishin answered.

  
“And do you remember when Tendou-kun tried to recruit Tobio in their midst while the poor boy is still recovering from the Rejection and Made the poor boy cry?” Ittetsu stated with a smile. “Kanou-kun is very angry at Tendou-kun and still sore about it up until now, Poor Washijo Sensei, he had to bribe Kanou-kun not to cause trouble and make Shiratorizawa lose face.”

  
“... So that’s how he got his title.” Keishin chuckled, Karasuno got lucky taking in an Iwaizumi.

  
**< >DAICHI’S ROOM<>**

 **  
** Suga entered the Shared room, noticing Daichi is working again.

  
“How are the Kids?” Daichi asked putting down the last of his Paperwork.

  
“They’re asleep...” Suga answered.

  
“Let me guess, they’re on our resident Berserker’s Nest... are they?” Daichi smirked knowingly.

  
“How’d you know?” Suga asked.

  
“Noya and Tanaka slept in the Berserker’s Nest on their First Week here, is it not?” Daichi laughed remembering the two when they were still first years and quite restless on their First Night.

  
“Probably Homesick and Kanou-kun is their only Source of Comfort since he’s stronger and able to protect them.” Suga said sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
Daichi nodded, He knows that Nakano is strong since he’s an Iwaizumi. But to what extent? The Iwaizumi, The Ushijima, The Bokuto, The Oikawa Family are the Well known Four Powerhouse Family. Nakano never told them anything about himself only that He’s the Twin Brother of Iwaizumi Hajime and that They’re Separated. Shoyo seem to be so Close to the Berserker.

  
“Kanou seems to be close friends with Shoyo.” Daichi stated as he climbed up to his bed.

  
“They’re childhood friends...” Suga stated as he lays down besides his Partner.

  
“We sure have good team this year.” Daichi muttered.

  
“Yeah... Karasuno will rise from its Ashes once more.” Suga whispered.

  
And the duo went to sleep...

  
**< >NAKANO’S ROOM<>**

 **  
** He doesn’t understand, why all First Years had to come and sleep in his room? He can deal with one or two, but all four First Years... well... He’ll need a bigger nest.

  
_“Damn Crow Chicks...”_ He muttered to himself.

  
And cringed when someone touched something (His Ass) they shouldn’t, Shoyo had the audacity to bury his face on his (Nakano) Chest, and... Is that Tobio’s hand squeezing his left breast? Wait... is Tobio purring or snoring?

  
“Prrrr... Prrrr...” is what coming out from the raven haired boy.

  
“Mr. T-rex...” Kei muttered in his sleep.

  
Nakano quietly snorted at that.

  
_‘Figures, this Nerd likes Dinosaurs...’_ He thought to himself.

  
“Mommy...” Tadashi muttered in his sleep and snuggled close to the closest person to him which was the Senior Berserker.

  
Nakano almost coughed up blood, he’d been called many things, Karasuno Berserker is one of them, but never a Mommy.

  
_“These Brats...”_ Nakano groaned in misery.

  
He swear, he’ll hand it to them good in training, Just they wait...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. OF TRAINING AND CHALLENGES

**< >1 WEEK LATER<>**

**  
** It’s a bright sunny day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the Trainees are training

  
“AAAGGGGHHHH!” “GYAAAHHH!”

  
The New Crow Chicks are Screaming.

  
**< >KARASUNO TERRITORY<>**

 **  
** It was a very off Training Course for the crows, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi stood lined up. Nakano was standing in front as He Grinned Deviously which didn't go unnoticed by everyone except for a certain dark haired wearing Captain.

  
‘What is he up to?' Daichi thought to himself.

  
Nakano looked up at the Team who grew nervous at the eerie air he lets out.

  
"All of you Follow me." He called out and leads the way.

  
Behind the Team Asahi, Daichi, Suga and Takeda felt sorry for the younger teens, they had it coming. They followed the Ravenette soundlessly, until he paused in front of a Gate. Everyone grew tense when Nakano turned to them with Satanic looking face that made every single hearts jumped on their owners' throat and some nearly peed their pants at the frightening looks.

  
"Welcome to Hell." He laughed darkly.

  
Everyone shrank in fright…even the coaches. Nakano looked at them.

  
"Oh Come off it…I was just kidding, you people are too Skittish lately." He huffed.

  
Daichi chuckled at the huff…he somehow grew fond of the huffing Ravenette, even more when the Ravenette purrs. He then looked up to see Nakano opens the gate and lead all of them to a very impressively made training Grounds, the Team Jaw dropped. There in front of them is a highly modified training ground they are training with.

  
Everyone looked at it comically.

  
"This won't be too hard right?" Kinoshita asked.

  
From the coach's area Asahi, Daichi, Suga and Takeda shook their heads.

  
"He shouldn't have said that." Suga said.

  
The other 3 nodded and the four of them cringed when they felt a very eerie aura behind them.

  
"They have no idea." Nakano laughed darkly. "You know what to do right?"

  
The Suga nodded vehemently they don't want to be the subject of their Berserker’s wrath.

  
**< >SO ON WITH THE TRAINING<>**

  
**~CROWS~**

  
Shoyo, Tobio, Tadashi, Kei, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita had passed the first poles easily, but as they pass the second phase of their training field Suga who was guarding them pushed a certain button and the swiping pole was activated the seven weren't expecting it toppled over.

  
"What the!" Ennoshita cursed but stopped short when the Swipers were coming at them.

  
From the Coaches Area, The adults could only cringe as Nakano laugh darkly and the evil aura didn't help at all. Back at the Field the seven were trying the now alive poles and try to pass through, but as per order Suga had sympathized the young ones and pushed another button.

  
So as Ennoshita took a running step his foot on something hollow.

  
"What?" He cried out.

  
But soon he found himself flying as he was catapulted in the air.

  
"GYAAAHHH!"

  
The other Trainees had to pause from their running but Tobio, Tadashi, Kei, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had stepped on the Hollow hole.

  
"Eh?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"What?"

  
"Hole?"

  
"Should have fixed this field…"

  
But then they felt rumbling and soon they found themselves flying in the air one by one. Shoyo watched in sheer confusion, little did he knew that he was two steps away from the catapult. At the Third Years’ area.

  
"That's a One lucky Sun there." Nakano grinned evilly.

  
_'Seriously…how many personas Nakano/This kid has?'_

  
The Third Years thought.

  
At the other fields they had to stop on their training to see who was making such screams, once they looked up their eyes became as round as the Coins, there above them is an arch of Crow Warriors, Ennoshita followed by Tobio, followed by Tadashi, followed by Kei, followed by Nishinoya, and followed by Tanaka. The nearby Defenders watched wide eyed and At the Crow Warriors’ training ground.

  
"What the hell?" Kuroo muttered.

  
"They're flying!" Amaya added.

  
"How did they do that?" Yaku asked.

  
"Will they be okay?" Hajime asked worriedly.

  
"TOBIO-CHAN!" Oikawa cried as he saw Tobio.

  
"COOL!" Lev and Inuoka…

  
In the air…

  
"NOT COOOooooL!" Ennoshita, Tobio, Tadashi, Kei, Nishinoya, and Tanaka cried out.

  
Back at the Training Field, Shoyo stood there all alone. He just stood there watching everyone fly, his eyes became teary.

  
"If you felt left out take two steps and you'll be flying like them." Nakano said as he walks up to the Orange head.

  
"I-I'd rather stay on land." Shoyo stuttered.

  
He looked at his Childhood Friend and saw Nakano listing down…

  
"What is that?" Shoyo asked curiously.

  
"A List." Nakano answered.

  
"Ano…Nakano-kun…" Shoyo called out.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Why did everyone flew?" Shoyo asked.

  
Nakano paused on his writing and looked at Shoyo.

  
"Expect the unexpected…they were too confident on the field and they forgot what's in it." He huffed and walked away. "Imagine if this field is your opponent’s Home Field?"

  
Shoyo followed his childhood friend to see if the others are okay.

  
**< >AT THE WARM LAKE<>**

  
The First Years and Second Years were like contented Cats as they swam towards the shore…

  
“Alright, Break’s Over... You can play in the water later.” Nakano sighed as he listens to the groaning. “We’re not even Half way there yet, Stop Complaining.”

  
The training went on for a Whole Day, the other Trainees from different Houses could only cringe at the Screams and Cries of terror in the Karasuno Territory.

  
“What the hell are they doing in there?” Yahaba asked as he cringed when a Bloodcurdling Scream echoed in the woods.

  
“Get used to it, at least this one is much better than the last one.” Hajime said as he shuddered.

  
“Why? What happened the Last Time?” Kindaichi asked curiously.

  
“You remember my Twin Brother Kanou, right?” Hajime stated as he paused from his training.

  
The First Years nodded.

  
“Well, you see... on his First Year in Karasuno there is a Master called Ikkei Ukai, he’s the Tyrant when it comes to training, whatever his kind of Training his Crows often comes back battered, bruised and in pain for days.” Hajime began.

  
“That’s torture! Is that even training?” Kyoutani grunted.

  
“I agree, the Worst to bear the brunt of it all are the First Years. Sugawara got three broken Ribs, Cuts and Bruises, Sawamura is in intensive care, Azumane is covered in bandages and Kanou... Well... he went missing for two days and we found him in the Forest Lost and went a little crazy, a Side Effect he got from eating a Wild Berry that wasn’t supposed to be eaten.” Hajime stated shaking his head.

  
“Is he alright now?” Kunimi asked curiously.

  
“Well... we can’t really tell, because every time his temper flares up he goes a little wild.” Makki said glancing at Mattsun.

  
“Why are you looking at Matsukawa-san like that Hanamaki-san?” Kindaichi asked curiously.

  
“Ah! That’s because Mattsun’s the Only guy crazy enough to go on a Showdown with Kanou-chan aside from Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chimed in all too happily.

  
Mattsun could only groan as he reflexively massaging his back.

  
“Just thinking about it makes my back hurts.” He grumbled.

  
“What? Did your Boyfriend throw you off to your back one too many times already?” Makki chuckled.

  
“That Over the Shoulder throw is getting stronger and stronger each time he does so... being thrown on sharp walls of the canyon isn’t fun.” Mattsun said cringing at the thought of being plastered on the sharp walls.

  
The others could only nod...

  
**< >LATER ON THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** Shoyo was accompanying his Childhood friend to the Market inside the University for the Trainees.

  
“Kanou-chan, Where are we going?” Shoyo asked curiously.

  
“Oh, We’re going to the Treasure Pavilion I have to Sell something there, Since Suga had took your three Friends somewhere, you should stay beside me.” Nakano answered as he walks towards a certain direction.

  
“What are you going to Sell?” Shoyo asked frowning cutely.

  
“Some Scrolls I successfully Created some Enchantment Runes.” Nakano answered glancing down at his shorter friend.

  
“You can create Scrolls? I thought you’re all Wild and Brawns?” Shoyo chuckled which earned him a pinch on the side.

  
“Of course I can! Just because I swing Swords and throw my fist around doesn’t meant I’m not capable of Enchantment! Don’t worry, I’ll teach you what you need to know.” Nakano chuckled as Shoyo paled.

  
“Does this involves Explosions?” Shoyo asked anxiously.

  
“Unless you made a Mistake, Yes...” Nakano laughed light-heartedly.

  
The two easily made their way to Spirit Materials Street, and went directly to the shop Nakano went to 4 Weeks Ago.

  
The store was called Treasure Pavilion, and was considered to be one of the top stores, and their collection of items was pretty complete. They came here because the store ought to have the materials that Nakano needed.

  
Seeing the two enter, the old man sitting behind the counter glanced at them and shifted his attention away.

  
He remembered that those two had come just yesterday. Seeing their appearances, they didn’t seem like the type to have money. It seemed like they were here to just look, and open their eyes to the world a little.

  
Since the Treasure Pavilion was a large shop, it naturally gave off a large shop’s manner. The people who came, whether or not they had money, were considered to be customers. Even if they didn’t buy anything, they could still look around.

  
But this time, Nakano went directly to the old shopkeeper.

  
“Old shopkeeper, does this place sell any enchantment material?” Nakano straightforwardly asked.

  
Hearing Nakano’s words, this old shopkeeper was suddenly slightly startled. Could he have seen incorrectly? Was this kid in front of him actually an enchanter?

  
Although he was surprised inwardly, his face didn’t express it at all. He smiled and said: “Of course. This store’s name is Treasure Pavilion. Anything that can be found in Lin City can all be found in this shop.”

  
“Nakano’s face flashed an expression of joy. It seemed like he wouldn’t need to search elsewhere, “What are the prices of a blank scroll and the blood of a savage wolf respectively?”

  
The blank scroll was naturally used for containing the rune, and the savage wolf’s blood was the potion that was used to draw the Wild Explosion Rune.

  
“Blank scrolls are divided into three tiers, the low grade blank scroll is one tael of gold each, the intermediate grade blank scrolls are five gold each, and the high grades one are ten gold each. What type would the prince like?”

  
Hearing the prices reported by the old shopkeeper, Nakano’s mouth dropped. This price was too excessive right?!

  
With his net worth, he couldn’t even buy a middle grade blank scroll. If even the blank scrolls were so expensive, than how expensive would the savage wolf blood be since it was the main material?

  
Holding on to the hope for some luck, Nakano cautiously asked: “How much is a bottle of savage wolf blood?”

  
“Um, savage wolf blood is a low grade enchantment material and can’t be considered as expensive. 100 pieces of gold for a bottle. A bottle should be able to be used between eight to ten times.

  
Receiving his answer, Nakano lost all hope. He hadn’t thought a couple of enchantment materials would have been this expensive.

  
Without any initial capital, even if he had the enchantment skill, it didn’t have any use.

  
Just as Nakano was frowning and thinking, a strong shout broke his thought process.

  
“Nakano! You actually dare to come back!”

  
This voice drew the attention of Nakano and the other two towards it and saw a mob of people were coming over. The person leading’s face was full of anger. Other than Miyahara, who else could it be?

  
The old shopkeeper frowned slightly, lightly tapped the counter and said, “Within this store, all loud noises and fighting are forbidden. If you violate the rules, be prepared for the consequences.”

  
Receiving the old shopkeeper’s warning, Miyahara was suddenly reminded that Spirit Materials Street strictly prohibited any fighting there, much less inside the Treasure Pavilion which was a large and influential store. He had been too angry because he had seen Nakano, and he had forgotten this rule.

  
Although Miyahara could be arrogant in the Miyagi Mountain Village, but they were inside Tokyo City, and even he had to behave.

  
He first apologized to the old shopkeeper and then turned towards Nakano and gloomily said: “Give it to me straight. Were Old Second and Old Third done in by you?”

  
In the beginning, Miyahara had only been prepared to teach Nakano a lesson, but after returning, he had brought it up to Miyuki. Miyuki had lightly said, why not just destroy him?

  
After Miyahara considered it, with Miyuki’s backing, his courage grew, and then he sent people back the second day, preparing to destroy Nakano’s Core.

  
But when he had sent his house’s servants, Old Second and Old Third, to take care of Nakano, he hadn’t thought that they wouldn’t return after such a long time. After a day, he sent people to go and look and discovered that those two had actually already been killed for a while. The most likely killer was Nakano, along with the fact that Nakano will still alive and in Tokyo City.

  
So upon this meeting with Nakano, Miyahara didn’t say anything else before questioning Nakano.

  
It was just, if it had been before Nakano had acquired the great sword crystal, Nakano would still be afraid, but he had long since put Miyahara out of his sight; otherwise, he wouldn’t have returned to Tokyo City.

  
Glancing at Miyahara, Nakano casually said: “Old Second and Old Third? Who are those nobodies? Ah, your servants that do your dirty work. Who knows if they had irritated a strong expert and were killed on the spot. There’s nothing surprising about that.”

  
Nakano’s words irritated Miyahara’s servants. He called Old Second and Old Third nobodies, which also implied that they were nobodies. Although they were servants, they were servants of the Miyahara family. They felt that they were superiors to others by a grade, and simply looked down on Nakano who was just the young master of a small declining clan.

  
Not to mentioned that they just beaten Nakano within an inch of his life earlier. Now he dared to show his attitude in front of them, how could they not be angry. If fighting hadn’t been forbidden in the Spirit Materials Street, they would have already charged forward.

  
Seeing Nakano’s look of indifference, completely unafraid, Miyahara became even angrier and coldly laughed. He spread out the folding fan in his hand and shook it twice, saying: “Very good. It seems like the lesson I gave you last time wasn’t enough. Or maybe I just had too much mercy!”

  
Truthfully speaking, Miyahara had only looked to cause Nakano some trouble. Old Second and Old Third had died, causing Miyahara to actually care. But he didn’t actually think that Nakano was the killer. Old Second was a body refining fourth level martial artist. He didn’t actually believe Nakano could win over a body refining fourth level expert.

  
Also, he had examined Old Second’s corpse. He had died to a direct stab to the heart. Nakano didn’t even have a sword, how could he have stabbed Old Second?

  
When he finished, Miyahara’s eyes went to the side and saw Hinata and said, “Hinata, if you’re hanging out with Nakano, are you also planning on opposing me? Or is that your family doesn’t want to stay in Miyagi Mountain Village anymore?”

  
Facing Miyahara’s threats, Hinata still had some fear; after all, the Miyahara family’s hand covered all of the Miyagi Mountain Village. The large and small clans all needed to accept the Miyahara family’s tyranny. If it was just him, Hinata would think about fighting, but he didn’t want to hurt his parents.

  
“Miyahara, what ability of yours does it take to threaten Shoyo. If you have some ability, come at me!” Nakano’s voice once again sounded out.

  
Seeing Miyahara threaten Hinata, Nakano suddenly proactively spoke out for Hinata. He also knew Hinata’s concerns; after all, the Miyahara family had been in the Miyagi Mountain Village for a long time and no one dared to proactively provoke them.

  
The old shopkeeper to the side gently stroked his beard. He felt that Nakano seemed to be quite commendable to be able to help a friend at this time, when he was already under attack. This kid’s heart was pretty good. With his years of experience, he had naturally seen through that Nakano and the others had a conflict.

  
Seeing Nakano actually dared to stick his head out for Hinata, Miyahara suddenly coldly smiled: “So brave! With just you, you dare to stick out your head for others? Do you really think that I can’t kill you!”

  
Facing Miyahara’s provocation, Nakano uncharacteristically went head to head with him and said: “I don’t know if you dare, but whether you can or not, I do know.”

  
Hearing this, Miyahara burst into laughter: “Hahahaha, what a huge joke. Your meaning is that I can’t kill you?”

  
“That’s right!” Nakano’s voice was very firm.

  
Miyahara’s laughter came to an abrupt halt. He squinted his eyes as he looked at Nakano, and in his eyes there were traces of him biting off more than he could chew. It had been a very long time since he had been directly provoked. And now today, he had been told off by a person he had categorized as an ant, and it had been in front of Lei Yao and his family’s servants. If he didn’t add a little extra colour to Nakano’s face, where would be able to put his own?

  
“Very good, it looks like you won’t cry until you’ve seen the coffin!” Miyahara icily said: “Spirit Materials Street doesn’t allow fighting. Do you dare to go with me to the martial arena?”

  
The martial arena was a special location in Spirit Materials Street. That place was the only place on Spirit Materials Street where force was allowed, and once one entered the martial arena, they could fight to the death!

  
Although Spirit Materials Street banned fighting, but since there were people from the three realms nine schools, it was no wonder there conflicts that needed to be resolved through fighting, therefore they needed a martial arena. Thus the martial arena was born.

  
“Young master, how could this possibly need your personal involvement? Let a subordinate deal with this kid. If that subordinate doesn’t beat the crap out of him, then the subordinate will be punished.”

  
“Young master, your subordinate is willing to fight. Just now this kid disgraced us. I will make him repay a hundred times over!”

  
Miyahara’s servants, in order to impress Miyahara, then volunteered to fight one after another.

  
In their eyes, this was a great opportunity to earn merits. They had seen Nakano’s strength before about ten days ago, and he had only been body refining fourth level. As long as they made a move, how could he not be caught.

  
Miyahara snapped his fan and his servants immediately stopped talking.

  
“Silence. Today, I want to personally teach this reckless guy with my own palm! Nakano, do you dare go with me to the martial arena?” Miyahara pointed at Nakano’s nose. His eyes were full of arrogance and disdain.

  
“Do you dare to go!”

  
“Weren’t you talking big just now? Why are you scared now?”

  
“The young master is personally going to make a move, this is a great honour for you!”

  
The servants continued being noisy, trying to goad Nakano into agreeing.

  
“Silence! If anyone makes a racket, don’t blame me for being impolite!” The old shopkeeper interrupted, immediately making everyone become silent. Clearly, this old shopkeeper was a deeply hidden expert.

  
When the old shopkeeper spoke, immediately none of the servants dared to open their mouths again. Even Miyahara didn’t dare to say anything, let alone the rest of them.

  
Glancing at Nakano, the old shopkeeper opened his mouth again and said: “Young man, the martial arena is easy to enter, but not easy to exit. Young people shouldn’t get too excited.”

  
His strength was far superior to Nakano and the others. Naturally in one glance he could tell that Nakano was only about body refining third level and Miyahara had already reached body refining fourth level. In a fight, Nakano didn’t have much of a chance of winning and the fight wouldn’t be so simple. Moreover it seemed like Miyahara was some clan’s young master. Who knew what sort of trump cards he would have. Nakano’s chances were near zero.

  
But seeing Nakano’s loyalty, he secretly approved. Thus, his warning to Nakano was clearly intended to help Nakano.

  
“That’s right ah, Kanou-kun. I heard that a few months ago Miyahara already broke through to body refining fourth level. We aren’t his opponents. Hold it back. For a gentleman, getting revenge ten years later isn’t too late.” Shoyo was also loyal. Even after being threatened by Miyahara he still stuck his head out to speak.

  
Shoyo’s understanding of Nakano was still from ten days ago and still assumed that Nakano was only at second level strength. If there had been a difference of two stages then there was no way he would be Miyahara’s opponent. Nakano.

  
Nakano waved his hand towards Shoyo, indicating to him to stop talking. Turning his head to the old shopkeeper, he bowed and said: “Many thanks senior. It’s just that my cultivation is currently full of obstacles. If I compromise during a fight, how could I breakthrough. For cultivation, I’m afraid that the final result would become very limited. Although my strength level is lower, I must be uncompromising!”

  
Hearing this speech come out of a body refining third level guy, the old shopkeeper’s face became flushed with surprise. He hadn’t thought that the low strength Nakano heart for martial arts would be so firm.

  
He then shook his head and didn’t say anything further. He had seen plenty of people like Nakano. For these kinds of people with firm hearts for martial arts, if they did not perish, they would definitely become great talents. It was just a pity that most people would become the former.

  
Hearing Nakano’s words to the old shopkeeper, Miyahara suddenly smiled: “Listening to your words, you’re prepared to accept my challenge?”

  
Nakano didn’t answer him. He looked Miyahara in the eyes and said: “Going onto the martial arena, regardless of life and death, if you win, I will naturally disposed of. Then what happens if I win?”

  
“If you win? Haha, that’s the funniest joke I’ve ever heard. Do you think that your strength is enough to beat me?” Miyahara couldn’t help but laugh loudly. But after remembering the old shopkeeper’s prior warning, his laughter quieted down. But his face still had ridicule on it, not disappearing in the slightest.

  
“Let’s not talk about you winning. If you can force me to make three moves, I’ll let you dispose of me. How’s that?” Miyahara said jokingly as he watched Nakano. He was body refining fourth level and also had learned the family inherited martial skill Dragon Seizing Hand. From his point of view, Without three moves, even if there was just one, he’d be able to beat Nakano to the ground.

  
“Be disposed by me?” Nakano couldn’t help but laugh: “I have no interest in your life.”

  
“You sure speak a lot of nonsense. Then tell me, what do you want?” Miyahara’s face was full of impatience. He couldn’t wait to set foot in the martial arena right now and personally beat Nakano into a dead dog.

  
“If I win, I want a hundred gold. How about that?” Nakano finally put forward his demand.

  
He naturally wouldn’t go picking a fight with Miyahara for no good reason. He needed a hundred gold to buy the savage wolf blood. With only him and Shoyo, there was no way for them to make that money in a short period of time, and Miyahara was one of the Long family’s children. He should be able to come up with a hundred taels of gold.

  
“Hmph, don’t speak of a hundred gold. As long as you can withstand three moves, I can even give two hundred golds.” Miyahara icily said.

  
“Alright! Two hundred gold it is, we have a deal!” Nakano quickly said. It seemed like there were so many generous people, and they were even anxious to give away their money.

  
Miyahara was startled. He had just said it casually. He hadn’t thought that Nakano would hit the snake with a stick. For him, two hundred gold was no longer a small number. Even right now the money that he brought was less than two hundred gold.

  
However, thinking that the need for it would be based on Nakano’s victory or him, Nakano immediately didn’t worry anymore. Could he possibly lose to Nakano?

  
“Two hundred gold it is. Let’s go!” Miyahara responded. He brought his servants and set off first.

  
Nakano grunted and headed to the Arena, he’s going to teach that idiot a Lesson he’ll never forget.

  
“Kanou-kun...” Shoyo called out quietly, afraid of what is to come.

  
“You don’t need to worry, I’ll be fine.” The Older Male answered patting his younger friend’s head.

  
“But, you’re Power is Lower than him.” Shoyo said insistently.

  
“Like I said, you don’t have to worry. I’ll be fine, Just watch me.” Nakano chuckled winking at Shoyo.

  
Shoyo blushed when his Older Friend winked at him, he trusted Nakano with his Plan. He hoped nothing will go wrong.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
